Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the fifth son and the youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has six siblings consisting of four older brothers: Mikael and Esther's firstborn, Elijah, Finn, Kol, an older half-brother named Niklaus and an older sister; Rebekah. Klaus caused Henrik's death at a young age. His death is what drove Esther to protect her children by turning them into vampires. Henrik was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Not much is known about Henrik, other than the fact he was the brother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah; that he was killed at an early age between 10-15 by a werewolf and did not become a vampire due to his death. Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Original Family. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus probably feels like it was his fault for Henrik's death. The Originals TV series When Elijah relayed to Hayley the story of how the Mikaelsons became Original Vampires, he stated it all led to that after their family was devastated by Henrik's death. But none was more devastated than Klaus himself. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, being quiet and following around his older brothers, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, this proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik was apparently closer to Rebekah and Niklaus than his other brothers. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair and with dark brown eyes. Unfortunately, Henrik died before he could speak or utter a word, but it can be assumed that his voice has an european accent, much like his siblings. Appearances TVD Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) TO Season 1 * Always and Forever (archive footage only) Name *'Henrik' is the Scandinavian version of "Henry", meaning "ruler of the home". Trivia *Henrik is the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings. *Henrik was one of the humans shown who was torn apart by a werewolf. *The unnamed Mikaelson brother's and Henrik's deaths are the reason for the creation of the Original vampires. * He is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear only in a flashback. * He is the only one of his siblings born in the new world and not to become a vampire. * Ironically, the oldest Mikaelson brother's and Henrik's, the youngest of the family, killing led to the creation of the vampires in the New World. * Henrik's name is only mentioned by his sister Rebekah. * Henrik's name is also featured in the Novels and is revealed to be Jack's real name. Gallery henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a human 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png References See also fr:Henrik Mikaelson de:Henrik Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Deceased Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches